


more like a song

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Caning, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dom Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, Sub Dean, Sub Jimmy Novak, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “Ok,” Dean says. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think the point you’re getting to is that Cas roughs you up, but you don’t fuck.”





	more like a song

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [robotsnchicks](robotsnchicks.tumblr.com) & [queenandthree](http://queenandthree.tumblr.com) for the beta :)
> 
>  **NOTE:** there is no sexual contact (other than kissing) between cas and anyone else, but dean and jimmy do fuck on screen. 
> 
> **ANOTHER NOTE:** broken skin from caning (including a blood mention), but it's not dwelled on.
> 
>  
> 
> _it will be more like a song_  
>  _and less like its math_  
>  _when you pull on my hair_  
>  _and bite me like that_
> 
> from [bright eyes' "pull my hair"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGN8Y9Duq_A)
> 
> (at this point naming dcj fics after bright eyes songs is just a hilarious joke i'm telling myself)

Dean has known about Cas and Jimmy for ages. It’s why he’s spent the last several years pretending he’s over his crush on them, even though their friends still tease him about it. 

He’s never said anything. Cas and Jimmy are his best friends in the world, and they feel similarly — so if they haven’t told him something this big, then they don’t want him to know. 

But he sees it, the way Jimmy gives Cas a look like an apology when someone flirts with him at a bar. Lingering touches if you know when and where to look. The one-bedroom apartment they shared when Dean first met them. (There were two twin beds in the room, but Dean was pretty sure even then that the beds were pushed together most of the time.) 

Dean’s happy for them the same way he is for any of his friends when they have good things in their lives. 

 

Cas is doing a work thing, so it’s just Jimmy and Dean sprawled out on Dean’s couch. It’s Tequila Tuesday, and there are plenty of sucked lime slices on the coffee table. The background soundtrack is Jerry Seinfeld driving around with Trevor Noah. 

“So,” Jimmy says, out of nowhere. “Cas likes to hit people.” 

“Uh,” Dean says. 

Jimmy turns his beer bottle in his hands. His face is flushed and he looks particularly gorgeous. “I like to be hit.” 

“Ok,” Dean says slowly. 

“Did you know Cas is ace?” 

“I kinda thought you both were, actually.” 

“Oh. No. Just Cas.” 

“Ok,” Dean says. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think the point you’re getting to is that Cas roughs you up, but you don’t fuck.” 

“We don’t have sex,” Jimmy says. “We don’t.” 

“But you want to.” 

“Cas doesn’t like it. Like, at all.” 

“Pretend we’re in an alternate timeline where he does,” Dean says. 

Jimmy looks away. 

Dean gives him an easy smile, and Jimmy’s shoulders loosen a bit, though he still won’t look Dean in the face. “Was there somethin’ else? Or did you just want me to know where your bruises come from?” 

“Um, we — I mean — you’re into that kind of thing.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. His sexual proclivities have been mostly known by his friends since the time he showed up with purple marks around both wrists. “Yeah. So what?” 

“You think we’re hot, right?” 

“Don’t be a dick,” Dean says. 

“I’m not. It’s just, um, Cas wants to know if you might want to — with us.” 

Dean pauses with his beer halfway to his mouth. “Might want to  _ what _ with you?” 

“Fuck me, maybe? With Cas there. Or we could do the other stuff. Or — not. That’s fine too.” 

Dean takes a couple sips of his beer, studying Jimmy. Jimmy is looking at his hands, picking at a fingernail, and there’s only the light from the tv but he looks shockingly beautiful. Anxious, but beautiful. “You want to fuck me. While Cas watches? Or while Cas beats us up?” 

“All of the above?” 

Dean should say no. It’s likely to make his feelings for them worse, but at the same time, he’s not sure how he couldn’t give it a go — they still appear in his fantasies more often than not, and Dean has enough self-awareness to recognize the type of guy he tends to take home. Dark-haired, blue-eyed, quiet smiles or wide gummy ones encouraged to apply. 

Instead of making an excuse why they can’t do this together, Dean says, “When?” 

 

This is not Dean’s normal hook-up, because they sit around Cas and Jimmy’s table eating take-out and talking about how it’s going to go. 

“What are your limits, Dean?” Cas says. He’s very serious and very good at using chopsticks, which makes Dean’s attempts even more embarrassing. 

“I’m not into anything weird. Nothing that belongs in a toilet. No blood.” Dean shudders. “No needles.” 

“I am definitely not into any of that either,” Jimmy says, laughing. 

“I like, you know. Just about any way you can come up with to give me bruises. Being tied up. Sexy rules,” Dean says. “I am sure as hell not calling you ‘master’ though.” 

Cas snorts. “That’s fine. Honorifics are not required.” 

“What are you into? Jimmy said no sex, so I guess I’m not sure what that looks like. This kind of thing is part of sex for me usually.” 

“It’s sexual for Jimmy as well,” Cas says. “I like the things you mentioned. Do you prefer to top or bottom?” 

Dean glances at Jimmy. “Either way, whatever.” 

Cas looks at Jimmy, too. “And you?” 

“I could fuck you. If you want,” Jimmy says to Dean. 

“Perfect,” Dean says, grinning at him. 

“You know stoplights?” 

“This ain’t my first rodeo, Cas.” 

Jimmy says, “This is going to be so fucking fun.”

 

Cas and Jimmy are nervous, keep giving each other these quick, unsure looks, so Dean figures he has to pretend like he’s not freaking out a little bit, too. He catches Cas looking at Jimmy’s mouth more than once while Dean and Jimmy are stripping off their clothes. “Do you like to kiss?” Dean says. 

“Yes.” 

“So kiss him,” Dean says, kicking off his jeans. 

Jimmy is clearly distracted looking at Dean undressing, but when Cas steps closer, he gives Cas a little smile and accepts a long kiss. Jimmy says something too quiet for Dean to hear afterwards, but he’s pretty sure it was  _ I love you _ . 

Dean feels like he’s intruding to watch, but the next kiss between Cas and Jimmy is hungrier, deeper, Jimmy making a noise into Cas’s mouth, and Dean can’t look away. 

Cas steps back and gestures to Dean. “Kiss him, J.” 

They’d agreed not to outline every tiny detail, just go with what feels natural and speak up if anything  _ didn’t _ feel right. (“Guys,” Dean said. “I’ve had sex before. I think we can figure this out.”) They hadn’t discussed kissing specifically, but Dean had hoped. 

Jimmy’s mouth is already slick and soft from Cas’s kisses and he opens so sweetly for Dean, sliding his arms Dean’s neck and pulling him closer. He feels good pressed up against Dean, too. 

Heat flares low in Dean’s belly when Jimmy moans for him. Jimmy’s still in his boxers, and Dean is eager to get his hands in them and squeeze Jimmy’s ass. 

“Stop,” Cas says. 

Dean breaks away immediately, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. “Shit, sorry, Cas. Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Cas says. He grabs Jimmy by the arm, and when Jimmy turns, smacks him flat-palmed across the face. Jimmy is wonderfully insane, because he  _ laughs _ and tells Cas to do it again. 

Cas laughs, too, and hits Jimmy again. Jimmy’s eyes darken and he kisses Cas, hard and wanting. They kiss long enough that Dean starts stroking his cock, achingly hard from watching them. 

Cas turns to Dean and raises his eyebrows. Dean isn’t sure exactly what he’s asking, but the answer’s the same regardless. He says, “Go for it.” 

Cas hits him, smiles when Dean smiles, then leans in to kiss. Dean doesn’t take more than Cas offers, but Cas offers plenty, his tongue in Dean’s mouth and his hand in Dean’s hair, jerking hard. Dean gasps and loves the way Cas smiles at him like he’s prey. 

“Do you remember,” Cas says, “when you came to Charlie’s with bruises around your wrists?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, panting a bit. 

“I’ve thought about putting marks on you ever since then.” 

“He talks about it a lot,” Jimmy says. 

“That true, Cas?” 

“You look pretty with bruises.” 

Dean laughs, a little giddy under Cas’s intensity. “Are we just gonna fuck around or are you going to give me some?” 

Cas scowls and hits him. “Don’t be impertinent,” he says, and then: “I have a cane.” 

“I’ve only done that once, but yeah, ok. Let’s do it.” 

Jimmy grabs Dean’s hand and reels him in to kiss again, but Cas wrenches them apart. “I didn’t say you could do that.” 

“Is that a sexy rule?” Dean says. 

Jimmy’s laugh is cut short into a gasp when Cas hits Dean again. “ _ Don’t _ ” — smack — “ _ be _ ” — smack — “ _ impertinent. _ ” 

“Shit, ok,” Dean says. “No more of that.” 

Jimmy says, “He’s hot when he’s mad though, right?” 

“You don’t get to be a brat, either,” Cas says. He grabs Jimmy by the hair and shoves him down on the bed. 

Dean knew the twins were strong — they certainly spend more time at the gym than Dean does — so it’s unexpected that Cas could handle Jimmy so easily. It makes Dean’s cock twitch, imagining Cas’s hands on him. 

Cas doesn’t disappoint: he turns to Dean, wraps his fingers in Dean’s hair, and pushes him in the bed, too. “Both of you on your stomachs.” 

Jimmy made it out of his boxers at some point while Dean was staring at Cas. Dean is entranced momentarily by the sight of Jimmy’s cock, which is just as nice as Dean always imagined it, the kind he can’t wait to get in his mouth or his ass. 

“Dean,” Cas says, voice low and dark. 

“Oh, right,” Dean says, smiling and flipping over. 

Dean and Jimmy are shoulder to shoulder, heads turned to face each other. Jimmy glances at Cas and then shifts a little bit closer, just so the tip of his nose touches Dean’s. “I want to kiss you again,” Jimmy says, whispering like he thinks it’ll stop Cas from hearing. “You’re a really good kisser.” 

“I’ll be right back,” Cas says. “If you touch each other, I’ll know.” 

Jimmy looks at Dean’s mouth and brushes their fingers together, but he doesn’t do anything else. They both just listen in silence for Cas’s footsteps to reenter the room. 

“Look what good boys you are,” Cas says. Jimmy grins at Dean. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy says, and Cas smacks his ass bare-handed.

“I’m good,” Dean says. 

“How much pain do you like?” 

“A lot,” Dean says, licking his lips. 

“Broken skin?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

“Seriously,” Jimmy says. “It’s going to hurt.” 

Dean smirks. “Good.” 

Dean can’t see Cas, so it’s a surprise when the cane whistles down across his ass. Dean jerks and yelps, “Jesus Christ, Cas!” 

“Unless that was too much, you should shut your mouth.” 

Dean snorts out a laugh and then goes quiet when Cas whips the cane across Dean’s ass again. 

Usually when Dean does stuff like this, the top eases him into it, slowly increasing the strength of the hits so Dean’s already floating in endorphine land when it starts to get rough, but Jimmy wasn’t lying when he said it was going to hurt. Dean’s eyes close as the blows rain down. 

Every time Dean starts to relax into it, the pain fading to a buzz under his skin that has his cock as hard as it’s ever been between the sheets and his belly, Cas reaches to hit Jimmy a few times instead. Each break is enough for Dean’s nerves to come back online, so the next hit hurts as badly as the very first one did. 

Cas doesn’t hit Jimmy nearly as hard, and Jimmy whimpers every time, and Dean forces his eyes open to watch him, Jimmy’s cheeks flushed and lips bitten red. Dean brushes his fingers against Jimmy’s like Jimmy did to him earlier, and Jimmy opens his eyes to share a smile.

Cas hits Dean down the back of his thighs, back up to his ass, even a few smart cracks on his upper back. After a few particularly sharp stings across Dean’s ass, Cas says, “You’re bleeding.” 

“Are you ok?” Jimmy says, turning to press his chest against Dean’s arm. 

“I’m…” Dean says, trailing off as Jimmy’s hand slides across his lower back to pull him closer. “Really good.” 

Cas’s fingers run carefully over the raised welts on Dean’s ass and thighs, and between all the hands on him, there’s not a single functioning neuron in his brain. Jimmy kisses his cheek and says against his ear, “Can I fuck you now?” 

“God, yes,” Dean says. 

“I want to be able to kiss you,” Jimmy says, “but yeah, you’re bleeding. Hang on so Cas can get a towel or something.” 

When Cas comes back, he leans down and softly kisses the base of Dean’s spine. “That was so good, Dean.” 

Dean had managed to stay quiet during the beating, but this surprises a little noise out of his throat. Jimmy kisses the corner of his mouth.

“We’re going to take care of that when you’re done,” Cas says. 

Cas puts down a towel on the bed and Jimmy scoots back for Dean to roll over. “Damn,” Jimmy says, reaching to stroke Dean’s cock slowly. “That’s amazing. Cas, look how hard he is.”

Dean looks down Jimmy’s body and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you’re completely unaffected.” 

Cas gives a sharp, two-fingered tap to the head of Dean’s cock. Dean curses and jerks away and Cas says, “You’re being impertinent again. But yes, I can see you both liked that almost as much as I did.” 

“Behave, Dean,” Jimmy says, smiling up until he presses his mouth against Dean’s. 

Kissing Jimmy is really good. Cas is an amazing kisser, but Dean realizes now that the dirty-hot way he kissed was for Dean and Jimmy’s benefit, not because he actually feels that kind of arousal-fueled ferocity. Jimmy keeps stroking Dean’s cock while they kiss, and Dean slides his hand to grip Jimmy’s hip. 

“Can I suck your cock?” Jimmy says. “Wanted to since the day we met.” 

“Jesus, seriously?” Dean says, gasping as Jimmy kisses down his neck. 

“Can I?” 

“I’ve never said no before.” 

Cas sits on the edge of the bed next to them, sliding his hand up Dean’s arm while Jimmy kisses down his body. Cas says, “Is it ok if I watch?” 

“If you — oh, fuck,” Dean says, Jimmy licking just under the head of Dean’s cock, soothing where Cas hit him before. “Whatever you want.” 

“I don’t have a lot of practice at this,” Jimmy says. “Don’t laugh at me.” 

“Oh, I’m not laughing,” Dean says. 

Cas slides his hand into Dean’s hair and jerks to make Dean gasp, then leans down to bite down the side of Dean’s neck. 

“No marks on my neck,” Dean says, his hands going into Jimmy’s hair as Jimmy starts working Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

“Here ok?” Cas says, brushing his lips over the top of Dean’s shoulder.

Dean nods. Cas doesn’t ease him into this, either, just bites down hard enough that Dean’s instinct is to pull away, but he puts one of his hands in Cas’s hair to hold him close instead. 

“For someone without a lot of practice, you sure are —” Dean starts, but Cas cuts him off with a kiss. 

It’s a different kind of kiss than before, not exactly hard but firm, a kind of kiss that makes him remember the throbbing pains Cas gave him. Jimmy pulls off and Dean whines, arching his hips to try to get back into Jimmy’s mouth. “I can finger you, right?” Jimmy says. 

“Yeah,” Dean breathes and goes back to kissing Cas while Jimmy digs out the lube. 

Jimmy watches the first finger disappear into Dean and then bends back down to suck Dean’s cock back into his mouth. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean says. It’s true that Jimmy’s mouth and hands are inexpert, but he’s still lighting Dean up, especially when he slides in the second and then third finger and sucks harder at the head of Dean’s cock. A little toothy, but fuck if Dean doesn’t like it even better that way. 

“Is Jimmy good at that?” Cas says, watching Jimmy’s mouth spread around Dean’s cock curiously. 

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Awesome at it. Christ, J — I’m going to come if you don’t get up here and fuck me.” 

Cas hits Dean while Jimmy pulls off and out. “Do it again, do it again,” Dean says. 

Jimmy and Cas share a look and Jimmy hits Dean the next time. “Oh, yeah,” Jimmy says softly. “You do look pretty.” 

Jimmy turns to Cas and they kiss, slow and hot, and Dean licks his lips as he watches. Jimmy gives Cas an odd, worried look when they break apart. “We don’t have to do this,” Dean says. “It’s been awesome, but we can stop.” 

“He doesn’t want to stop,” Cas says. “He’s just afraid I’m going to be upset, but I’m not.” 

Dean cradles Jimmy’s jaw in his palm and says, “I want you, too.” 

Jimmy smiles and is a little clumsy climbing up Dean’s body to kiss him. “Yeah,” Dean murmurs, and then Jimmy’s tongue is in his mouth, and Jimmy’s hand is wrapped around his cock, and Cas is running his nails up and down Dean’s bicep. 

“Condom,” Dean says. “Seriously, right now.” 

Dean tries not to think it’s adorable, the way Jimmy struggles to open the fresh box of condoms. Dean takes a packet from him and realizes that sliding it on is the first time he’s touched Jimmy’s cock. Dean slicks him up, too, then hooks his heels around Jimmy’s thighs to pull him in. 

Jimmy pauses with the head of his dick pressed up against Dean’s hole. “I don’t do this a lot, either. Maybe you should fuck me instead.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

Jimmy pushes in slow, biting his lip, until Dean tugs at his hair and says, “I like it to hurt, remember?” 

Cas smacks his hand on Jimmy’s ass. “Give him what he wants.” 

Jimmy pulls back until just the head of his cock is inside Dean and then slams all the way in. Dean groans, head tipping back, and Jimmy makes a noise softer and sweeter than he made when Cas was hurting him.

Jimmy kisses wetly down Dean’s neck and says, “Like that?” 

“Fuck, yeah, like that,” Dean says, turning his head to kiss Jimmy, take Jimmy’s soft moans into his mouth. He takes Jimmy’s hand, too, weaving their fingers together so Jimmy can press Dean’s arm into the sheets. Jimmy’s hands are trembling a little. “Hang on, let me ride you.” 

Jimmy pulls back, eyes wide. “If you want.” 

Jimmy pulls out of Dean and settles against the headboard, shoulder-to-shoulder with Cas. Dean straddles Jimmy’s lap and takes him in all at once. Jimmy gasps and wraps his arms around Dean’s middle, hands cupping Dean’s shoulder blades as he rolls his hips in Jimmy’s lap. 

Dean looks over at Cas and smirks at the way Cas is watching them. “Like what you see?” 

Cas runs his hand up Dean’s thigh. “It’s — interesting.” 

“Like Discovery Channel, huh?” Dean laughs, Cas snorts, and Dean says, “Can I kiss you?” 

Cas nods and Dean leans over to kiss him, then puts a hand on Cas’s jaw to guide him towards Jimmy. They kiss, intense and so fucking gorgeous Dean can barely breathe watching it. It’s probably for the best that Dean’s fantasies about the two of them haven’t been played out in front of him before, because he’s going to be jerking off to just the image of them kissing for the rest of his life. 

He kinda liked Jimmy shaking though, so he rides down harder on Jimmy’s cock until Jimmy breaks away from Cas to kiss Dean again. Jimmy slides his hand down to Dean’s ass to grab it, knead the still-throbbing skin under his fingers. 

“I’m — fuck, I’m close,” Jimmy says. “Are you — I need to make you come.” 

Dean takes Jimmy’s hand and guides it to his cock, wraps his fingers around Jimmy’s to show him how Dean likes it. “Your cock is so good,” Dean murmurs. “I knew it would be.” 

“Oh my god,” Jimmy says, and shudders as he comes. 

Dean grins and rides him through it, pressing a couple soft kisses against the corner of his mouth. “A little more,” Dean says, wrapping his hand around Jimmy’s again, tightening around Dean’s cock. “Oh, yeah —” Dean kisses Jimmy hard and tongue-filled as he comes all over their hands and stomachs. 

Dean and Jimmy pant for a minute, foreheads pressed together, but Dean pulls out of Jimmy’s lap when his hip starts to cramp. Cas passes the towel to him — and yes, it’s definitely lined with spots of blood — and Dean wipes him and Jimmy up, tosses the condom into the trashcan next to the bed.

“Come here,” Cas says, and manhandles Dean between him and Jimmy. He’s somehow down to his boxers and the soft hairs on his legs tickle Dean’s thigh where they’re pressed together. 

“That was ok?” Jimmy says. 

“That was awesome,” Dean says. “My ass is going to be black and blue for a week.” 

“Your back a bit, too,” Cas says. 

“And your shoulder, definitely,” Jimmy says, prodding at the mouth-sized bruises on the top of Dean’s shoulder. 

“Like I said, awesome.” Dean nuzzles against Cas’s cheek and says, “Was it ok for you?”

“Yes. I like to hurt you,” Cas says, then clarifies, “Only because you like it.” 

Dean laughs, kisses Cas’s cheek. “I assumed you were an enthusiastic consent kind of man.” He turns to Jimmy. “Ok for you?” 

Jimmy blushes. “You’re really, really good at that.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Dean says. “You and Cas have been together a long time.” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy says. 

“But you’re clearly not a virgin. Did you two…?” 

“A couple times,” Cas says. 

“Cas hated it,” Jimmy says, smiling. “But I’ve, you know. Been with other people, a few times. But one night stands are just depressing, and anything else — Cas doesn’t care, but it doesn’t seem right to get involved with someone who doesn’t know about us.” 

Dean stares up at the ceiling so he doesn’t have to look at either of them. 

“Would you,” Jimmy starts, hesitantly, “want to do it again?” 

Dean turns to look at Jimmy, his beautiful blue eyes, cheeks still flushed, lips still red. “I’ve been — um, wanting to for a long time. So, yeah. You two can beat me up and fuck me any day of the week.” 

Cas snorts. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re insatiable.” 

“Have you  _ met _ me?” Dean says. “I have a lot of vices.” 

“We have something else to ask.” Cas and Jimmy exchange a long look, a silent language between them. 

“Ok,” Dean says carefully. 

“Would you be interested in joining us for a date?” 

“A date,” Dean repeats, looking between the two of them. 

“We already liked you,” Jimmy says. “You don’t seem upset about us. And you’re a great lay. So, yeah, a date.” 

Dean brushes his thumb over the curve of Jimmy’s cheekbone. “Yeah, we can do that.” 

“I would like to try bondage with you,” Cas says. “I’ve been learning some ties.” 

Maybe agreeing to the pain and the fucking wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Dean says, “When?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [transformative works policy](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/167716491355/transformative-works-policy)


End file.
